Thayer Rybak
Thayer Rybak, is Madeline's brother. Background Thayer left Scottsdale to start a game app in L.A. He is unemployed and his little sister is sendinghim money every once and a while. He has been in love with Sutton since they were kids. Season One Thayer is first shown when Sutton logged off of talking to Emma in Being Sutton. During the rainstorm they were stuck inside together. She stayed at his place although it is said Sutton sleeps in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. He helped Sutton find and track down the house where her mom and Emma used to live, by a photo given to them by Emma's original adoptive parents. When at the house with Sutton they find a painting on the ceiling and discover Emma's and Sutton's mom painted it. In the corner of the painting they find her name 'Annie Hobbs'. Later in the episode Sutton said she was thinking about going home because Emma was taking over her life. Thayer said if she went home he might as well because there was nothing in LA for him, because he thought he was never going to make the next 'Angry Birds'. Sutton said that he should stay because he was great at making video games, and that he was smart and talented. While Sutton was trying to convince him to stay, Thayer interrupted her with a kiss. She kissed him back, but quickly pulled away, saying that she couldn't be with him because she already has a boyfriend. Thayer stood there, disappointed and upset, while Sutton walked away. Later we see Sutton going through her pictures online and she saw Ethan kissing Emma. While Sutton got upset and closed the laptop, Thayer entered the apartment. He is upset that Sutton did not like him the same way he liked her. He angrily tells her not to shut it so hard or she'll break it. He tells Sutton that he is going out somewhere and doesn't know when he will be back. Sutton suddenly changes her attitude and asks Thayer why he doesn't stay. Thayer asked why he would and Sutton grabs his head and kissed him. Thayer kisses back and then pulls away, asking her if she's sure she wants to do what they are heading towards, but then he quickly says never mind and continued to makeout with her passionately. When he realized Sutton didn't want him, he left L.A. and met Emma. He has been helping her as well. He might have a crush on Emma , and she also might return his feelngs. Season 2 Physical Appearance In the book series, Thayer is described to have been very good-looking with his hazel eyes, black hair, arrow shaped lips, and an overall look of mystery. Trivia * His sister was sending him money before his dad gave him a check. * His father wants him to become a D.A. like him. Category:Characters Category:Rybak Family Category:Males Category:Deuteragonist Category:main characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Season 2 Characters